Crosslove
by the balcony nico
Summary: This is an imprint story of two super natural beings that were developed to be with each other despite their differences. Leah the werewolf, Vic the...(you will literally find out what he is in the first chap). It's a romance story, what do we expect?
1. Chapter 1

**I will tell you this; I made this in my 15 years of living, and I was going through this obsession with Vic Fuentes. I was also into romance and waiting for my prince charming to sweep me off my feet. I am now 17 (not that much of a difference in age, I will admit) and a changed person. I want to share this with the internet, so bear with the 15 year old that never intended this to go out in public.**

 **Either way, hope you laugh!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The Cullens were doing what they did every day. Esme was in the kitchen, humming a tune that could be heard by everyone's vampire hearing; Carlisle was off working at the hospital; Renesmee was with Jacob her parents were out hunting; as were all the other teenage Cullens.

It's been one hundred years since the battle with the Volturi, and the Cullens weren't the least bit worried about being accused of a crime again. Everything was great, and nothing could have been any better. They were back at Forks in the summer, settled in. Nobody they recognized was there because they either moved or passed away (much to Bella's dismay).

It was the third week of June when Alice and Jasper went out hunting. They were running, catching a scent of a herd of deer. Their mouth watered with venom filled saliva, and their teeth grew sharper for the attack. Jasper went for the big one, altering the animal's feelings of terror and then sank his teeth on its neck. He'd say that his thirst is getting under control.

Alice just chose whichever one was next to her, and jumped at it before it could run away. Even if it did, she'd be able to catch it. When the animal collapsed on the floor, her eyes soon became glassy and she stood as still as a statue. Jasper noticed his wife and he raced to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He stared into her eyes and waited patiently until she was staring back at him with her mouth slightly open.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" he asked her. He knew that she saw something important, since her emotions were going haywire.

"I … I saw someone in the woods," she answered, blinking rapidly. "It's a he … a vampire. He's weak."

"Is he a threat?" he questioned immediately, his fighting instincts rose slightly as he readied himself to protect Alice and his family.

She instantly shook her head, "No, no I don't think so. He looked really deprived, Jasper. Maybe we should –"

"You go to Esme, tell me his location."

"Wait Jasper, I think it's better if both of us go. He'll see you as a threat and he'll fight. I saw that he doesn't want to hurt anyone."

Jasper hesitated, considering his options and his families. There was a fifty percent chance that he could attack Alice when they went there. Though he knew that Alice could protect herself, he didn't want to risk it. Even if vampires are weak, they can still do damage. He's done enough disaster himself even if he didn't feed himself for two weeks.

"Please Jazz?" Alice pleaded. "I saw that he would feel more comfortable with me."

He was silent for three seconds, a dozen ways of countering attacks going through his head. He could just put Alice behind him as they neared the vampire, "… alright." He agreed.

Alice smiled brightly and grabbed his hand. She leaned in forward and licked the side of his lips and his breath hitched, "You had a little blood there."

And then she was running to the left, tugging Jasper with her as he easily kept up with her speed. Soon enough after a few minutes, he caught an unfamiliar scent that he guessed it was the unknown vampire. He held back a growl, feeling territorial with the fact that a vampire was in his land.

Her running slowed down, as did his, the unfamiliar scent growing stronger and stronger. Alice said that the vampire will be weak, and he believed her, since the aroma was feeble.

"Stop," She said then. They walked slightly to the left, and a few steps forwards, he saw a male vampire leaning against the trees and curled up. Jasper couldn't help but think that he was weak, and a shame to the one who created him.

"Victor?" Alice said softly, waltzing over to the vampire. He was thin and slightly dark skinned that looked like he was eighteen, with brown long wavy hair that reached his shoulders. His brown sweater was dirty and ripped, just like his black jeans. His shoes – they were black vans – were also dirty and ripped. He looked like he just lost a fight, and his body radiated sorrow and grief.

 _He_ did _lose a fight,_ Jasper concluded. Jasper didn't think of him as much of a threat and weak as he did before, so just to help him calm down – Victor was aware of their presence a long time ago – he sent soothing waves over to him.

"Vic?" Alice took a step closer.

" _Go away_." Was Victor's murmured response; he sounded anguished, and his voice was slightly high, but still held that male hint. Jasper tensed, his body coiled slightly, ready to attack him if he made a wrong move or if his mood changed.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, ignoring his clipped tone.

"Leave me alone." He told her. "Leave me alone, leave me _alone_." He wrapped his arms around himself and buried his face between his knees.

"Victor we just want to help."

"No you don't!" he suddenly exploded; his hand glowed bright blue and stroke the ground, turning the soil into what seemed like ice. Jasper instantly went over to Alice, covering her from view. He was surprised; he had a gift of manipulating ice, something he hasn't seen someone do besides Benjamin.

"No," she whispered to him, placing a hand on his arm to push him over slightly. "It's alright. He won't hurt me."

"Alice –"

"Trust me." She told him, sounding really sure of what she was doing. Jasper didn't want to leave her from his protection, but she had the gift of predicting the future, so reluctantly he decided to let her step around him. If anything went wrong, he'd never forgive himself, and she knew that.

"Victor," Alice neared him, stepping over the hard ice surface. "I don't know what happened before we found you, but all I know is that you need a little help. We're not doing this because we have to, but because we want to."

"I've heard about you," Victor muttered after a minute of silence. "Everyone has."

"Is that why you didn't ask me about how I knew your name?" she asked softly; finally glad for a bit of conversation and a positive response from him.

He nodded in reply, "… Are you … I … will you help me?" he questioned Alice, sounding like a helpless kid. Jasper then felt bad for him, something he hadn't felt for twenty one years, and he hated the feeling.

"Of course," she said. "We'll help you with anything you need."

"You're thirsty," Jasper told Victor. "Aren't you?"

Victor looked at Jasper then, taking in his appearance and how he held himself confidently, "Yeah … I am."

"Let's go then," Alice stood up slowly, and Jasper knew it was to not startle him. She held out her hand, "We don't want you to stay parched, now do we?"

Victor looked at Alice's hands and then at Jasper, knowing there was a special connection between the two. Jasper felt a bit smug as he looked at Victor; he was asking for permission to take her hand. He gave him a slight nod.

"I caught a scent of some elk around west," Jasper informed. He grabbed Alice's hand and beckoned Victor. "Stay with us, and don't wander around, don't want you to go in the wrong land."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The three of them were heading over to the Cullen house, the one they stayed in when Edward first met Bella. It held tons of memories, both good and bad. Emmett would mostly talk about the good ones, and everyone appreciated that. Rosalie was the one that was able to shut Emmett up when he went too far and got Edward irritated with his constant talking.

"I think it's only Esme in here." Alice told both of them, "The others are probably at the mountains." She then got really excited.

"Who's Esme?" Victor asked, swiping his fringe out of the way and still walking a bit small and unsure. He discreetly wiped a drop of blood that was on his hand.

She clapped her hands and Jasper smiled softly at her animated attitude, "Oh, she's the greatest. She stays at the house most of the time, and she's the greatest mom anyone can have!"

"Mom?" he asked.

"We're all basically adopted." She shrugged, smiling wide.

They neared the entrance to the house, and Jasper could sense Victor's curiosity and wariness. Jasper knew that Victor was about to change his mind about accepting their help, so he nudged him inside before he could speak. Alice would be sad if he decided to leave before he even got the chance to know what he's getting into. And Jasper was slightly inquisitive about him; he wanted to know more about the vampire's background.

"Who's – oh my!" they heard a motherly voice gasp. The turned around and saw Esme with her hand over her mouth, looking at Vic with a pained expression. She felt her heart break slightly at the disheveled young man.

"Esme," Alice walked over to her in quick graceful tiny steps. "This is Victor. We found him in the woods, and we've offered him hospitality, is that alright?" either way Victor could stay at their house if she refused, which wasn't far from here. Either way, Alice knew that Esme would never let anyone live without a home. She was special that way.

"You already know my answer," Esme smiled kindly at Victor. "Come over upstairs, we'll give you the guest room and a change of clothes."

Victor looked at Alice, his posture was unsure and he didn't want to stain anything in the house with his dirty clothes. Everything looked well kept and clean, and Victor felt the whole opposite of it. Alice nodded at him in an encouraging manner, making Victor feel a little better about what he was doing. So he followed Esme to the grand staircase, occasionally looking back.

"He can control ice." Jasper whispered low enough so only Alice could hear. That had bugged him for a while, because he wanted to discuss the causes and effects of the fact that he could do that.

She grabbed his hand and she dragged him over to the car keys, "Yeah, I know."

"Alice … what are you doing?" he asked, though he had a really good idea to what she was up to. She normally did this whenever she either felt bored or she had a reason. And knowing Alice for a long time, he felt a bit stupid about asking her. But then again, he always did feel a little dumb around her.

She gave him an obvious look, "We're going shopping. He's going to be staying for a while."

When Vic got out of the shower, he had never felt cleaner than he did now. When he looked in the mirror, he saw that his skin was lighter than it looked originally. His hair started to look soft as it dried. He ran the comb through his hair, putting it in his usual style. Slowly, he dried his body with the blue towel that he got from the bathroom closet.

 _Seriously man, can't you get anything else besides blue?_

Vic bit his lip as he clutched the towel tight in his hand, his brother's voice ringing in his head. His throat burned, but no tears came out – duh, he was a vampire. It was probably worse with the fact that he couldn't cry, because he didn't know how else to let go of the grief he had. Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be his baby brother?

 _Shut up Vic, I'm as old as you are._

He let out a half sob and half chuckle. That was something that his brother Mike always told him when they argued about how Vic called him baby brother. Mike never liked it, saying that it turned off all the girls that were around them. Mike didn't care if they were human; he just described them as girls.

Vic harshly rubbed the towel on the wet parts of his body, and put on the briefs that Esme offered him. If vampires could blush, he would have been when Esme handed them to him on his way in his suite. He did feel a little guilty about that fact that he was in their home. He felt like he was taking advantage of their kindness.

He brushed his teeth out of habit (Mike always thought that no matter how good they smelt, they have to keep good hygiene) and grabbed the red rubber bracelet that he and Mike got as a gift for each other in Christmas. Vic walked out the bathroom and there was a small pile of clothes on the bed. He gently looked through each one of them; not wanting to mess up the folding that looked like it took time.

Vic tried to choose clothes close to his style, so he settled with dark straight jeans, a white t shirt with faint words that said ' _Fast times at Clairemont High_ ' and a vintage picture, and a black zipper sweater. He looked around for his worn out Vans, but he couldn't find them. He didn't want to go around barefoot, and he sighed with relief when he saw socks on the bed. He grabbed a maroon colored pair and put them on, feeling a bit refreshed with his appearance.  
He didn't know what to do next, so he decided to walk around the room. The walls were painted smoothly with a cream color and with white rimming, a wide and spacious window covered half of a wall with its soft gold curtains, cream soft carpet, and a black glossy plasma TV was hanged on the wall.

Vic didn't really feel like discovering more about the room; so he went to the king sized bed and grabbed the clothes. He placed them at the end of the bed, and then went to the bathroom to clean up the mess he made. Vic closed the curtains after organizing the shampoos and conditioners. He froze the water from the floor, and then dragged it towards the sink so it could melt there.

Soon enough he ran out of ideas on what to do, and he walked over to the window, feeling really down as he thought of his brother. Vic sat down in front of the window and drew open the curtains. The day is starting to come to an end, and the sun is starting to set. He wondered where Alice and Jasper were, since he couldn't hear them at all or smell their scent.

His finger was absently drawing figures on the window, creating thin ice on the glass. Most of what he drew was cartoonish people, but they looked a bit realistic. Half of the mirror was covered in scenes and comic strips when there was a knock on the door. Vic quickly stood up and closed the curtains swiftly to cover his art in half a second.

"Come in." he said, already knowing who it was. He felt grateful when he smelt the recognizable scent of Alice and Jasper as the door opened.

The door opened and in came Alice first, twirling over to the bed. And then he looked at Jasper. Vic's expression turned to surprise as he saw and heard the shopping bags that were full of clothes. He instantly turned guilty, knowing those were for him and that Alice bought them. Who else would have known that he was medium on his shirts?

"Surprise!" Alice exclaimed happily. "I know it's not much, but this should do, right?"

Vic couldn't answer as he gaped at Jasper, who was hauling bags onto the bed. If he could blush he would be, because of the embarrassment that he was feeling and the confusion on how to act about the fact that they bought all of this for him.

"It's … it's more than enough." Vic answered, still standing still. He didn't want to advance towards the bags just yet, because he didn't want to look desperate. He already knew what Mike would be doing in this situation; he'd cheer and go towards the bags enthusiastically, looking everywhere.

"Don't worry," Jasper said. "She does this all the time. You're lucky I went with her, or else you'd have thrice as much."

He gave a light laugh just to humor him and walked slowly towards the bed, "I … this is really great. But, I'd feel better if … you know, didn't do this again."

Alice stopped rummaging through the bags and looked at him and crossed her arms while giving me a defiant look, "Look Vic, I can already see you and I being best friends, buying each other the most ridiculous things we can get and collecting them. So don't try and stop me from buying you anything else, got it?"

"Okay," he agreed quickly, feeling slightly scared of her dominant stance. Vic took a quick look at Jasper, who was laughing slightly at his reaction.

"I won't be able to stand another Bella in this house." Alice murmured, pulling up a black long sleeve shirt. She took one look at it and tossed it to Vic. He caught it easily, and looked at the faded skull on the front.

"Um," he looked at Jasper instead, since Alice was busy going through the clothes she bought and putting them in a pile. "Where do I put this stuff?" he gestured to the bed.

"C'mon Victor," he gestured him to follow him. "We're going downstairs."

Vic started walking to him when he stopped abruptly. He looked at Alice, and she was already handing him a pair of black Vans. He gave her a genuine smile and put them on. He tied the laces, and jogged over to Jasper, his new white laces slapping against his shoe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Vic sat down on the white couch, feeling a bit freer out of that clothes covered room. Jasper sat down in front of him, on the other couch. He knew what he was going to ask about already.

"So what's your full name, Victor?" Jasper asked.

"Victor Fuentes." He answered instantly. He didn't need to lie to him; he's done nothing but good things to him.

"So you're of Mexican culture?" Jasper guessed.

He grinned slightly, "Yeah. My mom and dad were both from Durango. They got married, partied a little, and then they had us. I grew up with a perfect family in my opinion."

"Us?"

" … My brother, Mike," Vic answered slowly, feeling grief grip him for a moment. "He … was born a few minutes after me." He bit his lip and his hand unconsciously touched the rubber bracelet that Mike gave him.

"So you're twin brothers. Did you look the same?" Jasper tried to lighten the mood.

"No, funny thing, we didn't. He had lighter skin, and he was taller and thinner. He took after my mom, and I looked more like my dad." He didn't feel like talking anymore, all he wanted to do was to lie down and make it snow in his room. He'd already convinced himself that he was going to stay here for a bit.

"Can I ask how you were born?"

Vic was silent, gnawing on his bottom lip as he thought over the blurry details of that attack. He remembered being drunk – their parents had died – with Mike, walking down the shortcut between the woods. But then nothing else came in mind except that he and his brother struggled a lot and then there were screams. And he told him just that, except the parts about being drunk and their parents dying.

"But when I woke up, I was inside my house in my bed. I was really thirsty you know, so I got up and went to the kitchen, I thought that maybe I was having a – never mind. It was all kind of cool and scary; I could see everything and hear everything, but what was scaring me was the fact that I craved blood, not water.

"So I went to my brother's room to check on him, to make sure he was alright because I was freaking out and felt out of control. He was there on his bed, lying real still. And I … I could hear his heartbeat going slower and slower … I … I forgot about being thirsty, and I flipped out, begging Mike to wake up and to stop kidding around."

He stayed silent after that, vaguely remembering what happened and his mind replaying the memories. That day it felt like he was losing him and that was the worst feeling he'd experienced, since he was the only family he had left.

"How old are you? In your human years." He asked.

"When I was turned I was twenty, and it's been 67 years since I've changed."

Jasper looked surprised, "You look younger, in your teen years."

Vic smiled lightly. He always got this kind of reaction when they asked for his age, "I … guess I'm one of the lucky ones. But I think it's mostly my hair that makes me look young." He didn't exactly know what to say about that subject. He did look young, and it irritated him when people treated him like someone who's going to wreck the place.

"I can already guess that your diet consists of animal blood?"

Vic nodded, "Yeah. We've had human blood at the start, but then something happened … and we never did it again. Well, as much as we could control ourselves."

Jasper looked at Vic with a scrutinizing gaze, making him feel a little uncomfortable. He wondered if he said anything wrong when he was talking about what he fed on. It's not like he was lying, anyways.

"Some of my family will be arriving soon," Jasper finally said. "And I'd like you to behave at your best."

"I-I will." Vic stuttered. He was never good with socializing with other people; it was always Mike that spoke for both of them in situations, like meeting new vampires.

There was a dark lining and in a blink of an eye Alice was standing behind Jasper, her hands on his shoulders. Vic looked down, feeling like he was intruding on a loving embrace.

"Don't worry," Alice told him. "They'll love you. We're pretty welcoming."

Vic just nodded, but inside he was freaking out. What is he supposed to say to them?

He tried remembering when Mike and him would go to parties and talk to a bunch of girls. He was open and carefree, and most of the time he'd grab Vic from his arm and push him forward so they could get a good look at him too. He hated when he did that, it made him look like a wimp.

 _Step up your game, and you won't._

Vic then decided that he'd try to mimic his brother at parties, except the flirting parts. He took a deep breath and tried to fool himself that it calmed him. He looked at Jasper, knowing that he could alter people's moods at his own will. Maybe he could cut him some slack and make him feel a little surer of himself at least.

Too soon Vic heard the whistling of the wind, and fast paced steps in the distance. That meant that the 'others' were coming, and he looked on the ground determined, running in his head everything he knew about talking to others.

The door opened and two unfamiliar scents filled the room. He looked up and saw two guys; one had a boyish look on him while the other looked big and buff. He didn't know vampires could look like they came out from wrestle mania. The reddish brown haired guy let out a chuckle (which he guessed he was Edward the mind reader).

"Hello!" Alice waltzed over to them; her figure looked super tiny as she stood next to Emmett. "This is Victor, and he's going to be staying with us for a while. No Emmett he will not arm wrestle with you, I just saved you a whole lot of time."

Vic looked up at them, his head running with images of him and Mike pretending to drink the alcohol that girls bought them. He stopped them before it could get farther than girls buying both of them drinks.

"Hey," Emmett gave him a quick wave and a bright smile. "No offense dude, but … you kind of look like a girl."

Vic just shrugged, "I sound like one, too." He blurred out.

Emmett gave out a booming laugh, startling him slightly. Edward walked forward towards the couch, and Emmett followed him.

"You guys are here." Esme then came into the living room, which was started to get more and more crowded. Vic started to feel a little uneasy at the amount of vampires in here.

"We talked to the pack," Edward told her. "They said that they saw two vampires running through the borders."

Esme gasped as he felt the gaze of Alice on him. Vic's mind flashed with the memories of him and Mike running through the forest, feeling carefree and laughing their asses off after they pranked a local at a store.

Vic blinked and he knew that all of them suspected it was him. Edward already knew that he was the culprit.

"They managed to catch one though," Emmett continued, sneaking glances at Vic – he swallowed the growl that wanted to get out of his chest, "We think he's dead."

"You think?" Jasper asked instantly, Jasper felt the Victor's spark of hope.

"They told me that he was still breathing." Edward said. He was aware of Vic's sensitive thoughts, and he didn't want to risk him lashing out and attacking anyone next to him. "But that was three hours ago, he's probably … gone."

 _He said probably, he said probably_ , Vic chanted in his mind. _This is so unfair, oh God._

"S-Someone needs to check," he told them, feeling his hands turn ice cold. "T-To make sure … that he's alright." The last part slipped from his mouth.

"Oh no," Esme sounded concerned, and she hugged herself. "He's a friend of yours?"

"He's his brother." Edward answered for him, and shot a look at Jasper. He nodded back, calming the new vampire's hysterics as much as he could. But Vic's emotions didn't surrender, they kept swirling to hope, grief, and the feeling of defeat.

"Then we have to make sure he's alright." Esme said instantly. "Victor has been nothing but nice and acceptable. I'm sure his brother won't be any different."

"No." Vic forced the word out. "I don't want any trouble."

"But –"

"I'm sorry, and I thank you for everything you've done for me. I just don't want any of you to come back and tell me that he's … _gone_." Vic then stood up. "I'm already grieving, alright? And I think it's best if I just … leave."

"Victor," Alice said softly, walking to him from behind the couch. "I know it's hard, we've all lost someone before, and isolating yourself won't help matters."

"She's right." Edward said quietly. Vic noticed that his voice sounded vulnerable. "It won't solve anything, at least stay for a couple of days."

"If you need a walk," Jasper intervened. "Feel free."

Without hesitating Vic walked towards the door, and as soon as the door was closed, his figure became a blur as he ran into the forest.

"He'll come back." Alice and Edward said simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

He only ran far enough until he couldn't see the house anymore, even between the open spaces of the leaves and trees. He didn't know what to do; Vic was sure that he already screwed up and made them lose their patience with him. He wasn't really the easiest person/vampire to hang around with when he was emotionally hectic.

His footsteps were light against the ground as he pondered. Vic wanted to stay with them, but then he'd feel like a bother. And if he didn't stay, he'd probably regret it after a few days of being alone and walking aimlessly.

 _You're being melodramatic, Victor._

His brother's voice echoed in his head again, and he imagined Mike crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, to show he wasn't amused. Vic hugged himself tightly, looking at the ground while chewing on his bottom lip. Maybe he was, or maybe he was seriously considering the cause and effects of his decision. Edward said that he could stay a few days and leave when he wanted to, so that's a pro. He wasn't exactly the kind of person to be felt in debt when someone did something nice to him, but he did give a lifetime of servitude to the giver.

Vic gave out a loud sigh as his mind started to untangle and decide what he wanted. He was about to turn around and head back to the Cullen's house (slowly, just to sort out the speech he was going to make) when he heard a rustle of leaves towards the right, and a stinky scent that smelt like boiled roses. He turned towards the sound, feeling a slight tugging towards it that only existed in his mind.

He couldn't find anyone, so he unconsciously walked towards the rustling, the smell becoming more potent, "Hello?"

Nobody answered him. He looked towards a pair of bushes, and bright eyes looked at him. They widened, and Vic just stared. The figure suddenly backed away and started running. Vic's hands snapped in front of him and a barrier of ice stood in front of him. He stood like that for a few seconds until he realized that the thing that surprised him was gone and nothing was attacking him. With a swallow his hands lowered and started jogging towards the Cullen's house, leaving the thick ice rest there.

Before Vic could knock on the door, someone was already swinging it open, "Welcome back!" And then he was engulfed in a hug. He was momentarily surprised at being hugged, since he didn't happen to expect one.

"Hi." He said, slowly hugging back Alice. He knew she was Jasper's mate, and that made him feel like he was trespassing some bounds. So he hoped that she let go soon, because he didn't really want to deal with a jealous vampire. Then again, even if Jasper was jealous he should know that Alice would always be with him.

"This is Victor," Alice said, turning to three other females. "And he's going to be staying here for a few days."

"Hello," a blonde girl said. Vic thought she was really beautiful, but she looked at him with wariness. A brown haired girl just gave him a kind wave, while a reddish brown haired girl said a bright, "Hi!"

He smiled, "Hey." He waved a little, slightly overwhelmed by the amount of strangers he's met today. He wouldn't be surprised if more of them came in through the door.

"This is Rosalie, Bella, and her daughter Renesmee." Alice introduced them one by one. Then after she said that Rosalie walked way; it made him wonder if he did something wrong again. And he hated that, because those made him feel like a push over and passive. Ever since Mike left, he's felt like that constantly. With a big pang of grief he realized that Mike was the person who gave him confidence.

He took in an unnecessary breath and darted his eyes around, thinking that this was the worst time to feel like this, "She has a daughter?" he gestured towards Bella, trying to distract himself. They started walking towards the couches, and he followed them.

"She was born while I was still human."

In all honestly Vic didn't really care, but he tried to act interested. He already heard of the story, Mike and he talked about it all the time.

"That's gotta be tough."

Bella smiled and looked at me as if I reminded her of someone, "I'm glad she's here now, though."

"Oh you," Renesmee giggled with her mom, and Vic looked away. They sat down on the couches, Vic sitting alone while the three of them sat together.

"So, who's left to meet?" he asked Alice.

"Just one," Alice told him. "Carlisle is just working."

"Oh."

Esme came in then, "Renesmee honey, it's time for you to eat." She said eagerly.

Vic looked outside and it was already dark. He felt like it's been a million years since Alice and Jasper found him. Renesmee got up and waved at him, and he waved back.

He caught Alice and Bella look at each other with a knowing glance, and Vic just looked outside again. He wondered what that look meant and his curiosity was burning. Curiosity is one of the things that Mike always chastised him for, even though he was the older one.

"Vic?" he turned around quickly. "You weren't listening for a few seconds."

"Sorry." He said, still not really there.

"Jasper told me that you're from Mexico?"

He looked confused, "Yeah. I am."

"Do you think you can speak some for us?" Alice said excitingly.

Another voice joined the conversation, "I talk fifty languages, and I don't see you getting excited." Vic turned around and saw Edward filing in and sat down next to Bella.

"He's different," Bella pecked his cheek, and Vic was starting to get tired of looking away. He understood now why the catch phrase 'get a room' was made. Someone must've lived with couples who constantly caressed each other. But then Vic felt guilty, because it really was his fault for agreeing on staying here.

"Fifty languages, that's pretty impressive." Vic was trying to avoid talking in his native language.

"I've had a lot of free time." Edward told him with a grin and then looked at Alice. "The others are coming, we'll have to explain."

Vic knew they were talking about him, "Explain to who?"

"The pack," Bella responded for him. She got up and walked towards him and sat next to him, ignoring the looks that Edward gave her. When he saw her placing herself next to Vic, he returned to his conversation with Alice.

She looked slightly nervous as she sat, putting her hair behind her ear. He remembered Mike saying that he sometimes caused unease because of his calm demeanor, but he doubted that he was calm, "I heard about your brother."

"Yeah?" he frowned slightly.

"I just want you to know that, even though we're complete strangers" – he let out a chuckle to her credit – "I'm here if you need anything."

"Listen –"

"After turning into a vampire, I couldn't visit Charlie, my dad. Because that'd put him in risk to the Volturi, and I didn't want that. Of course I sent him some letters. I gave them to a friend so he can deliver them to him, and Charlie wrote back, too. After a few years, he was in a weak state, so I went to visit him. He … died afterwards. I still have his letters."

He didn't know what exactly to say so he just said what popped in his mind that was genuine, "I'm sorry about your dad. Does it get easier … death?"

She pressed her lips together and slowly started shaking her head, "It doesn't. But soon you'll learn how to cope with it, I can promise you that."

Vic looked to his right just to have a little different atmosphere then turned back to her again. He lowered his voice, "Sometimes I think I can hear him inside my head." he trusted her; she seemed pretty nice so why not talk to her about it?

She just looked at him, as if she didn't know how to respond to that.

"No," he corrected his sentence. "I meant that, I have this little mini him inside my head that … basically …"

"I understand." Bella smiled at him warmly, just like a few moments ago. As if he reminded her of someone.

"Jacob and Seth are already coming," Edward was standing behind us.

"Leah?" Bella asked.

He could see the slight distaste of that name by the look on Edward's face, "She's in distress."

"That's why I couldn't see his future." Alice spoke up, casting a glance at me. Vic just sat there, completely confused about what was happening and a little weirded out. A lot of things were happening to him today.

Bella looked confused, "What's going on?"

"Just wait and see." Edward smiled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I will explain this little scene: it was inspired by a song Tangled in the Great Escape by Pierce the Veil. Vic Fuentes is the singer for this band, I was listening to it while writing this, so I went a little cray cray. Also, thanks to the peeps who are actually enjoying this. (The smut will come soon be patient.)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

"Jacob!" there was a squeal that rang through the house and it made almost everyone wince.

"Hey Nessie!" a deep husky voice returned, and the sound of two bodies knocking against each other echoed uncomfortably.

Vic was put in the guest room again, and he had a little idea of why. The moment he heard the door open, two smells poured in the house, making Vic want to gag even though he was upstairs. He knew they were wolves.

When he figured that out, he turned slightly irrational and started stalking towards the door to tear them to shreds; to have revenge on the fact that they were the ones responsible for his brother's death. But what set him straight was the question; _were_ they really responsible for his brother's death? There's a lot of Quileute shapeshifters in this town, what if one of the 'many' attacked them? What if it wasn't them?

Either way, he couldn't afford to cause war with the wolves and the Cullens. They were great vampires who liked to help. But every ounce in him screamed at him to get down there and pummel them and rip off their heads. He wanted to so bad that he felt like he was going to break himself. Vic didn't realize that he was hissing and slightly growling. He also didn't realize that he was slowly turning things around him into ice.

" _… They got a bloodsucker_ –"

He felt too furious to think. He started to sprint towards the door to do what he should have the moment that they arrived. But then Jasper threw open the door with so much force it broke off of the hinges. He suddenly felt emotionally tired and collapsed onto the floor, his eyes closing involuntarily.

It felt like an eternity after he was able to open his eyes. He didn't know how to feel. He felt as if he was empty and floating through nowhere. If Vic wasn't a vampire he'd think that he was actually really high. Then as if his body tried telling him that he was, he started to laugh. But the laugh didn't feel right; it felt empty of emotion and wrong. But he continued to laugh until he had to grip onto something to keep from falling onto the hardwood floor. He didn't exactly know where he was, but his mind didn't care at all. All it wanted to do was to release the burned dopamine through his dead body.

Then another feeling started crawling in, filling the empty void slowly while he kept laughing. When that started happening he soon started to feel scared, and his laughter started to turn into desperate cries. He almost didn't recognize himself in his voice, and he didn't recognize the emotion crawling in.

And with a great shock he realized that the feeling was anger. He stayed quiet suddenly as his mind processed what was happening. He was angry at something; he was angry at his brother for not protecting himself better. He was angry at _himself_ because he didn't teach him how. _He let him down_.

"Why, why, why," he whispered through clenched teeth. His voice started out low and soon it started to raise the volume, feeling the kind of anger that he didn't know. "Why, why, _why_ , _why,_ WHY?!" he screamed. Then too soon his screams turned into blubbers, and he gave out a gargled scream, putting all his anger into it.

After a while he started whispering to no one, "You don't understand, it hurts _inside_. I can't stop it. I can't, I can't, I _can't_. Oh, God, please give Mike back. I'll do anything." He stood up from where he was laying and looked around. "Please give him back." He let it out as a wisp of air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Vic was sitting down cross-legged on the white couches in the living room. He had his black hood over his head as he shrunk himself a bit. The white puffy socks were brighter than the couch; it kind of made his eyes feel weird when he looked at them. He'd occasionally fiddle with his hands and make frosty designs mid air.

It has been three weeks since the incident. To be honest with himself it did help him a little bit. There were fewer times where he got struck with a sudden grief, and he didn't flinch every time someone showed affection to a sibling or their partner. Well, most of the time he didn't flinch. He sometimes felt an empty ache in his chest, a painful ache in his chest.

Jasper had gone with him to San Diego to the house that him and Mike lived in to retrieve some stuff. He was glad, because he didn't want to go alone to a house that held a lot of memories. He might drown in them. Carlisle had talked to him (he liked him better than all the other ones for some reason. He liked how Carlisle was calm and collected, it soothed him and made him feel comfortable) after Vic locked himself for four days. It wasn't necessary, but Edward knew that he'd feel better if he was in his own room.

Carlisle told him that what he learned from having lost people you love, is that it's the good memories you want to keep. Vic had that phrase stuck on his head for the rest of the day. Alice had knocked on his door in the middle of the night and handed him three black leather journals and a pack of blue pens. She just gave him a look of 'your-welcome-don't-return-the-gift'.

In a few hours Vic knew why Alice gave him those. He sat on his bed and opened the pack of pens. His mind still ran with memories of his brother, and he vaguely remembered hearing that if you have something that's constantly on your mind, it helps if you write it down.

And that's how he spent the rest of his days; writing his memories about his brother. He wrote his thoughts on events that happened with Mike, and he sometimes drew sketches of them both. He also sometimes wrote short outbursts of guilt and sorrow. But it made him feel better now that it was out in the open. But it also somehow made him feel worse. Vic felt that when he wrote everything down, he was also making the death of Mike more real.

That's when he realized why he got the third journal.

By the end of his second week in his bedroom, he decided that he needed to get out of the room to have a change of atmosphere. He started to feel a little cooped up. So he took a shower and dressed. Then he had the idea to grab a vacant shoe box and grab the journals that contained the memories of his brother, and put them in the box. He stood over them for a long time, trying to choose whether he was going to put them under his bed or out in the open. If he put the box under his bed, then it was like concealing him as if he was a loss in his life.

He just left it there on his bed after feeling a little bit frustrated, and he went to the living room. That's where he was now.

Esme walked by him and she smiled brightly, "I'm going out hunting, would you like to come?"

He was silent for a few seconds, and then he nodded quickly. He hadn't hunted in a while. He quickly raced to get his shoes, and then caught up with Esme.

"We're going to go to the mountains," Esme said as they ran north. "I thought you'd need a bit of fresh air and a bit of mountain lion."

"Thanks." Vic chewed on his lip as he thought over what he was going to say. "Esme, I'm really grateful for what you've done. For what all of you guys have done for me."

Vic glanced at Esme and then straight again. He was really speaking the truth. He felt as if they acted with much more understanding; of course they did they all lost someone at one point. And sometimes he felt like they were losing his patience with him, but with the well-mannered behaviors on them, he suspected that they didn't mind at all. This was the time where he'd say he was in their debt.

"It was what we could do to make you feel better," she responded. "You're welcome, Vic. I'm going to be honest with you; I do really hope that you decide to stay longer. You've been really great company."

He let out a breathy laugh and blinked a few times, "The only place I was in was in my room."

"Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. My family has had time to reflect on their loved ones, and realized that even if we're invincible, we can still leave. I know they all love each other, but your situation sobered everyone up. It made even Carlisle realize that one of us might not be here if anything drastic happens."

"I … I didn't know I could do that." Vic said softy. "I didn't mean to cause any discomfort, really –"

"Discomfort?" Esme gave out a light laugh. "Like my family, you also made me think about them. I even started planning on what to do the next summer."

"That's … great." He said, not knowing how to feel about that. It did remind him of his brother and how they always talked about what to do next. They always placed challenges for themselves; who speaks this language first, who learns how to do this first, who can drop an egg from a two story building without breaking it, it was all fun. Sometimes they had arguments, and some of them were really super stupid. He remembered arguing with Mike about who gets to go hunting on their own, and in the end they decided it should just be the two of them. They laughed really hard about their fight afterwards. It made him miss him more.

Soon Esme started slowing down and so did him, his senses on high alert. It took them a few minutes to find a mountain lion, but when they did they got to business. It wasn't really new to him when he attacked the mountain lion. Sometimes it took him a long time to finish, because Vic really loved to play with the animal.

He didn't know why he liked it, but a sense of adrenaline rushed through him as he and the animal swiped attacks. Mike was always the first one to finish, and always the one to tell Vic to 'hurry the fuck up'.

Vic worked quickly, stuffing himself with as much as he could and trying to finish fast. He didn't want Esme to be waiting for him for a long time. But when he finished, Esme was still hunting out there, so he decided to climb a tree and think.

"I really wish you were here, Mike." Vic whispered to the wind. "I miss you so fucking much, you wouldn't believe what I'd do to bring you back … I wouldn't do anything drastic, though. I just want you to come back, it's all I want."

He stayed silent and looked around, expecting him to appear from behind some tree with a grin on his face. And if he even did appear, Vic wouldn't be sure whether to punch him or hug him really hard or dry-sob. He'd probably do all of them.

"Vic?" he heard Esme's voice call him. "Are you finished?"

He swiftly jumped down from the high tree branch and landed softly, "Yeah."

As they neared the house, Vic started to smell the Jacob guy and another familiar smell. The boiled roses smell. His running instantly slowed down and he halted, Esme's figure becoming blurry as she kept running, probably not realizing he wasn't following her. He had three seconds to think 'oh God' before Esme came back.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no." he shook his head. "I was just thinking … let's go." And he started running again, this time he actually followed her to the house, and he felt that if he had a heart, it would be thumping really hard because of his nervousness. And he didn't even know why he was nervous; all he knew was that he felt a painful tug towards the house.

When he arrived, he swallowed hard and had a strange urge to freak out. But he stood straight and entered the room after Esme. He made sure to stay behind Esme, blocking his view so he could try to figure out why he was feeling nervous, a pull.

"Vic!" he heard Nessie exclaim happily. "I haven't seen you in a long time!"

Esme stepped aside to let Renesmee quickly walk over and give him a huge hug. He smiled and hugged her back. During his time in the room, she'd been sliding notes under his door, and he replied back. He actually kept the notes that she gave him inside the closet, as a reminder that at least someone in the family wanted to be his friend.

"Hey Renesmee," he replied lightly. And then he looked up. He instantly met brown eyes and a pretty face. She also smelt like the boiled roses.

"You already know Seth and Jacob," Alice twirled over to him as Renesmee went to sit back down next to Jacob. "But this is Leah, Seth's big sister."

He looked at her again, and she had russet colored skin, short hair that ended to her jaw, and `plump lips. _I don't care if your beautiful lips exist out there_. That suddenly popped into his mind, and his musical mind took over a bit too much. He started to make soft tunes in his head, while studying how she looked. She was suddenly an inspiration.

"Uh, hello." Vic grinned and waved at her, feeling slightly embarrassed at how he openly stared at her.

"Hey." She replied. He chewed on his lip when suddenly Esme started talking with a smile on her face.

"Anyone hungry?" she asked.

"I'll go set the table," Bella said, getting up. Edward followed her

"You'll probably need help, Esme. If you don't then just let me, you've done a lot for us." Seth jumped over the couch and followed her.

The others started to follow her into the kitchen, except Leah. Vic stood there for a while and looked between the staircase and then the kitchen, and lastly to the girl. He decided not to be a jerk and slowly walked over towards her, subconsciously straightening his hoodie and his hair. He sat down next to her, a few inches apart.

"You're the one I saw at the woods, right?" he asked her bluntly. He then felt like smashing his head on the wall for asking that.

She looked at him as if he was going to snap at her, "Yeah."

"You … kind of gave me a scare." He admitted.

Leah smiled lightly, "I came back over there ... I saw a block of ice just sitting there. What the hell was that?"

"Like I said before, you startled me when you ran off." He nodded to himself.

"No," she shook her head and shifted her body to face his, and he did the same. He felt like he was doing progress. "I mean, how did you just make it appear out of thin air?"

Vic slowly raised his hand in between them, palm up. He fisted his hand for two seconds, and then opened it to reveal a soft pile of snow resting there. He had a weird urge to impress her – she _was_ pretty – but he suppressed it, not wanting to make a fool out of himself if he did something wrong.

"I-It's just something I can do." He shrugged. Vic didn't know how far their boundaries were, and he wanted to cascade the snow down her hair just to see what she would do. But he didn't.

"I guess you can come in handy." She smiled.

"Excuse me?" he couldn't help but laugh a little bit. He thought he heard her heart skip a beat, but he brushed it off. "I can come in handy?"

Her smiled widened, "It is summer, you know? It's really hot."

He didn't know how to answer to that. And he wanted to keep talking to her, so he asked her, "You turn into a wolf?"

"Yeah," she looked at him, as if she knew what was going through his mind right now, "Look, I'm sorry about your –"

"Don't." he cut her off and shook his head.

"What's his name?"

He didn't answer for a long time, "His name's Mike, he's my little brother."

He looked at her and she had her eyes set somewhere behind him, glaring really hard. Vic was a bit startled and curious, wondering why she had that expression on her face. It's probably one of those times when he wished that his need to know wasn't in the way of his time with her. Sure, he barely met Leah, but he felt a huge connection with her.

"How long has he been … gone?" she asked him, her eyes settled on him.

"five weeks, one day, two hours, and twelve minutes." He recited. He didn't feel embarrassed about it either, why would he, Mike is his brother.

When he looked at Leah, he wondered why he hadn't seen her before. He'd been here for a few weeks, and not seeing her made him think that she went out of her way to not be here. He already assumed that Edward didn't like her, and she that she returned the feelings. And with the scolding looks that Leah gave mostly everyone then she must be very irritated by now, since she's hanging with people she doesn't like.

Seth then came into the living room and told Leah that the food was ready. He had a bright grin on his face and a boyish grin.

"I'll be right there." She spoke. And with a big sigh she got up slowly.

He stood up too, and gestured her to follow him to the kitchen. She looked like she'd rather die than go in there, but eventually he heard her footsteps follow him.

When Vic entered the kitchen he wrinkled his nose a little bit; human food wasn't as appetizing as it used to be when he was one. It all just looked like tasteless junk now.

"Have a seat," Bella smiled at us. "Esme's serving now."

"You're … going to eat?" he asked a bit incredulously.

Emmett gave out a laugh, "Those days are over for her, kid." he saw Edward frown a little bit.

Leah chose to sit next to Seth and Jacob, and Vic just took the empty seat next to Alice. She gave him a bright smile, and he smiled back. She and Jasper were one of those people that Vic would put his life in danger if it meant protecting them. It happened with Mike once – he'd never forgive himself for that – he wouldn't let it happen to them too. And if he could, he'd try everything to help the rest of the Cullen family.

Vic smiled softly at Leah from across the table, and she smiled back.

* * *

OOOOOOOOoooooooo FALLIN


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Vic lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He blinked twice, and then got up from the bed with a big sigh. He feels like he isn't doing anything with his life right now, and it's frustrating him so bad. He just wants to run and … do something. Anything, instead of just laying here.

 _You've always been good at drawing, while I do the charm_. Mike had told him that.

Maybe he should head back to the window, just to try and rust up his skills. Vic walked towards the big window and drew open the curtains, revealing a night starry sky with twinkling lights. It was actually the first night without clouds and a bright moon. He readied his hands and frosted his fingers, then started to sketch.

As he drew the hair and jaw, he realized that the drawing looked vaguely familiar. And what made it look familiar was the jaw; it was Leah. He'd be embarrassed about having her on his window, drawn with frost, but it wasn't like nobody would see it, right? So he continued, perfecting things that were already perfect. He never did self -portraits of other people, but he pushed himself in this one.

Finally, he was standing in front of the window, with the moon illuminating the sketch. It looked like a glittery drawing as the moon reflected the small icicles. There was a small tug on the corner of his lips. Maybe he should make this a living.

He decided to not close the curtains, to just let the moonlight shine on the frost. He returned to his bed and grabbed his journal from inside the box. Occasionally looking at the portrait of Leah, he wrote down lyrics and sometimes guitar chords with it.

 _Stay young at the top of our lungs,  
O_ _ur hands are free,  
_ _Our lives has just begun._

He stopped there, because he started writing on something else.

 _And I can't wait to see you again,  
And your two faces are locked on mine,  
Had the worst time chasing the thought away,  
No hope_

There was a knock on his door, and he looked up, "Come in."

Alice stepped in with a grin. She gave him a light wave, "What are you working on?" she asked as she came nearer.

He snorted softly, "I think you already know what I'm working on, Alice." He closed the journal and dropped the pen then looked at her.

"Doesn't mean I can't be a civilized person, now can I?" she smiled and crossed her arms. She was about to say something when something caught her eye. Vic got up swiftly and hastily closed the curtains, and he just stood there with his arms wrapped around himself. Mike would be laughing his ass off by now.

"I was … I was a little bit busy." He shrugged and looked at her, and then he sighed. "You already know what's behind the curtain, huh?"

She gave him a sweet smile, "It'll stay between us." She said. Alice looked at the door then at him, "You should come downstairs. We don't want you to stay here – in this room." She corrected her sentence.

"I don't want to intrude." Vic said.

Alice scoffed, "Intrude? If you're staying here, we need to at least get to know each other." She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "C'mon."

He followed her – he really didn't have a choice – downstairs and into the living room. When he entered the place, he saw the whole Cullen family sitting and talking to each other. Renesmee had a glass of lemonade and she sat next to her parents. Carlisle and Esme sat next to each other, just like Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper was standing, grabbing Alice's hand as she neared him.

"Victor," Carlisle said. "So glad you could join us, have a seat."

"More like Alice made him," Emmett said loudly with a big grin.

Vic sat down on the fluffy carpet next to a loveseat that Renesmee was sitting on.

"Shut up Emmett," Alice stuck her tongue out playfully. "And don't bother, he feels comfortable where he's sitting at."

"Oh dude," Emmett leaned forward and clapped his hands together. "We're going to have _so_ much fun telling you –"

"No." Edward deadpanned.

"But –"

"No, Emmett." Bella said.

He huffed, "You guys are no fun."

"I want to know." Vic spoke up. He shrugged, "I'll tell you some of mine and Mike's escapades." For the first time, he actually felt happy about remembering his times with his brother. He didn't feel as sad as he would have, he felt a little bit excited about telling them about the time when they dressed up as old men and then ran around like teenagers.

"See, he wants to know." Emmett protested. "It won't be good of us to act like mysterious creep-os with him."

"I'll start," Carlisle said.

"Everyone knows if Emmett starts, he'll start with the most embarrassing to least embarrassing." Bella said, almost as if she had personal experience.

"I'm not sure how it went," Carlisle began. "But I think it was Bella who intrigued him."

"You have no idea." Everyone heard Edward mutter.

"He wouldn't stop talking about her, you should've seen it. 'I need to go because I have to protect her', and all that crap." Emmett spoke with a laugh, ignoring the glares Edward gave him. "But, he was like a brother to me, so I tried to make him go through it."

"He's the one who suggested that I go hunting." Edward said.

"Since, he was addicted to the scent of my blood." Bella explained. "If only Emmett would have suggested it earlier, Edward wouldn't have scared me."

"Sorry, love." Edward chuckled.

"So," Vic said. "That's how it started? Edward liked the smell of Bella's blood?"

"Yes," Esme said with a kind smile. "And then he stocked up on animal blood. When he returned to school, he talked to her."

"Which," Bella said. "Confused me a _lot_ ; it's like he forgot all those times he glared at me."

"Things just started to progress after that," Alice said. "We became best friends, they started dating; Bella kept being a disaster magnet –"

"Okay, that's stretching it." Bella said.

"Well let's talk about you," Emmett said. "We can talk about Bella and Edward after."

"Preferably never," Bella murmured.

Emmett ignored that. "So your brother's name is Mike, right?"

Vic nodded, "Yeah, my younger brother, actually."

"Can't you control the ice?" Renesmee said.

Vic almost forgot that she was there. He looked at Renesmee. He thought this conversation was about him and my brother, not him.

 _Sometimes I need to take a break from the spotlight, bro_. He imagined Mike say.

He cracked a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, just a little. I mean, not a _little_ little, just, I'm not that good at it yet."

"What do you mean by that?"

He shrugged, "I didn't really think I'd need to … progress on it."

"You guys were busting out at parties?" Emmett grinned.

Vic had to laugh at that one out of utter embarrassment. They weren't just parties. "You can say that. It was … Mike that usually took me to them. He was the party type."

"Tell me, which one was the wildest one you've been to?" Renesmee asked excitingly.

"I –I," Vic didn't think that telling a couple's daughter that his wildest party was that he bit most of the girls there – he wasn't poisonous – while having some physical activity.

"I don't think that's a really appropriate question for now, Nessie." Esme told her, already knowing the problem Vic had in his mind. He was embarrassed too, because he probably had some flashbacks about the party and Edward saw them.

"Maybe I'll tell you later," Vic told her. He and Mike did go to a little kid's party, where they volunteered to dress up during the summer as Spiderman and Wonder Woman. Vic was Wonder Woman, of course. Because he had long hair. He told Renesmee that instead.

Everyone in the room laughed, and Vic chuckled along with them. He felt good about the fact that he made everyone laugh, I mean, who wouldn't feel good?

"They appreciated it," Vic said. "But I don't think the dad really did."

"Why?" Emmett asked with a wide grin. Vic realized that Emmett never really frowned; he always had the light humor with him. And that's what made Vic feel at ease.

He shrugged, "Well, he had a wife that had a thing for guys with long hair."

They spent the rest of the night like that, until Renesmee had to go and sleep at the cabin. It was only Jasper, Emmett and him left in the living room. And he had to say he had never felt happier and a little bit guilty in his time with them. 

* * *

Who is even going to read my story, when I have a BLANK, BORING canvas as the book cover?


End file.
